The Whooves Collection Ep2: Vengeful Hate
by The Writer in Black
Summary: Twilight and the Doctor end up in Ponyville, 1026 C.E. during Nightmare Night, but the playful scares soon turns serious as ponies are mysteriously found burned, scarred, and colorless. The only clues are sightings of a cloaked figure roaming the streets that night. There, they meet up with 43 year old Twilight Sparkle, who might not even know what's going on, herself!
1. Introduction

_A/N: I re-edited the episode title for reasons of cheesiness. "The Hungry Hate" is now "Vengeful Hate." Enjoy, everypony!_

* * *

**_The Whooves Collection: Episode 2_**

**_Vengeful Hate_**

**_Prologue_**

**Gaia; Equestria; Ponyville; Behind the Town Hall; 1026 C.E.**

The cloaked figure watched as the crowds of ponies wandered around the town, their enthusiasm for Nightmare Night growing with every passing minute. The figure groaned. He hated all of this joy, this happiness, this... friendship. It was simply too much for him to bear. A spiking pain ran down his spine and he grunted. This land was too happy, he needed some form of anger. He was ever so hungry.

A pair of pegasi shot past him and landed in a field a few meters away. One of them turned to the other.

"Why don't you leave me alone?!"

"I enjoy annoying you."

The figure watched them argue and licked his lips. They would make a lovely appetizer for him. He approached the two of them slowly and silently, his cloak helping him blend in with the surroundings. The pegasi were too preoccupied with their conversation to hear the footsteps approaching.

"Excuse me."

The pegasi froze and turned towards the cloaked figure that had seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Would you be so kind as to direct me to the nearest restaurant, or anywhere that I can get some... sustenance."

The first pegasi mare, which had a yellow coat and a pink mane, answered, "Yeah, there's Sugarcube corner. It's past the Library and across from the well."

"Thank you."

The two pegasi continued their feud and didn't notice the figure stay where he was. He slowly approached them and bared his teeth.

The screams of the two pegasi could be heard throughout the town, but screams were common during Nightmare Night, and nopony else gave it a second thought.

**Time and Space; TARDIS; Control Room; Date Inconsequential**

Twilight and the Doctor stood around the control panels and the Doctor examined the controls. The TARDIS malfunctioned mid-flight and had left them suspended in space for a few hours. The Doctor was working in the space below the grating in the control center.

"When you said 'time machine' I figured that you wouldn't have engine trouble," Twilight commented.

"Don't... ungh... worry, Ms... Mmph... Sparkle. I'll have us out of this... hungh... in no time," the Doctor plugged in two large cables and the TARDIS's central piston began to move again. "Ha ha! We're moving."

The TARDIS shuddered and began to make its _VVRROOMMP _sound as it came to a halt.

"Where are we now?" Twilight asked.

"Let's see!"

The Doctor threw open the doors and looked around.

"Well I can't tell where we are."

"I was thinking _when_."

"No, I mean I can't tell where we are because it's dark."

Twilight shook her head and produced an illumination spell.

"It's a good thing I'm here," Twilight said as she stepped past the Doctor.

Twilight and The Doctor left the TARDIS and began walking. They reached a small hill, and when they were over, Twilight extinguished the light because she didn't need it anymore. Spread below them, was Ponyville. Twilight was strangely confused, and at the same time, somewhat happy. This place was her home, and it didn't matter which day in whichever year. It was home.

"Doctor?" Twilight asked, not wanting to take her eyes off the small town, "What year is it?"

The Doctor checked the watch that he was wearing around his left foreleg.

"It's... 1037 C.E., whatever that means, the thirty-first of October, 6:59 P.M. And... there's light showers scheduled for 1:27 A.M., Central Equestrian Time."

"You get all that from a watch."

"Yes. Is it odd?"

Twilight smiled and nodded, "A little."

"Perfect!"

Twilight started to head towards the town but she froze halfway down the hill.

The Doctor caught up to her and asked, "Why did you stop?"

Twilight answered by pointing her hoof at the ground.

Lying in the scorched grass in front of her were two grey, scarred, and burned pegasus ponies.


	2. Close Encounters with the Future Kind

**__**_A/N: I FINALLY finished it! Sorry it took so long. First there was Writers' Block, then Christmas, and then I had appointments... but never mind that! On with the story!_

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

_**Close Encounters with the Future Kind**_

**Gaia; Equestria; Ponyville; Northern Hill; 1026 C.E.**

Twilight looked in shock at the two pegasi lying in front of her.

"What could do this?"

The Doctor was perplexed, "I've never seen anything like this." He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and scanned the ponies. He looked at his screwdriver with bewilderment.

"They're not dead, but their _biological_ functions _are_... well... _dead_." He placed the Sonic back into his suit pocket. "What are you?" he said quietly.

The sound of hoofbeats in the distance brought Twilight back to the real world.

"Someone's coming," she said.

"No, really," the Doctor had a layer of sarcasm in his tone.

The sound grew steadily louder as a unicorn mare in a white lab coat, large glasses, and a grey wig with a matching false beard approached the two of them. She stopped in front of the pegasi and examined them.

"Damn! I missed it." She turned to the Doctor, "You two need to come with me. Now!"

"Who are you supposed to be?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm dressed as Sebastian Cutter, the winner of the 1014 Equestrian Prize in Magics," the mare answered. "Now, you have to come with me, and bring them with you," she pointed to the pegasi.

Twilight was examining the unicorn with intense interest.

"Who are you really?" she asked.

"I'm... well..." the pony started, "you, Twilight Sparkle."

The mare removed her fake beard and wig to reveal a lavender coat with a pure black mane with dark pink highlights. This only put Twilight in shock once again.

"Too soon?" Future Twilight asked.

"Y-you-you ar-are... m-me?!" and Twilight fainted.

"It was too soon," the Doctor answered.

**Gaia; Equestria; Ponyville; Twilight's Library; 1026 C.E.**

Twilight groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She was lying in her room in the Ponyville Library. She stepped out of the bed and walked over to the stairs.

"You mean this happened before?" Twilight heard the Doctor's voice coming from downstairs.

"It's been happening fairly recently, but I don't _exactly_ know what's doing it."

"What are the symptoms? All of them?"

Twilight came down the steps and entered the room.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"Ah, Twilight!" the Doctor motioned for her to join them. They were sitting at a table in the middle of "Twilight and I were just discussing the half-deaths of different ponies."

Twilight looked over at the other end of the table and stared straight back at herself.

"So," her future self said, "are you still in shock?"

"No. I don't think so. Maybe. A little. Yeah."

"Alright," the Doctor interrupted, "I think that we need to be seeing these "patients" that you have Ms. Sparkle."

Twilight was confused, "What patients? I don't have any-" she looked to her future self, who was giving her a "Duh" look. "Oh, right. Sorry. Not me."

"It's fine," Future Twilight said, "It happens." She turned to the Doctor and said, "If you would follow me."

Future Twilight led the Doctor and Twilight to the library basement. The room had been converted into a makeshift hospital ward. Out of twenty cots, ten of them were taken up by colorless unicorn, pegasus, and earth ponies.

The Doctor moved from pony to pony, scanning them with his Screwdriver.

"How is this possible?" the Doctor said after he finished his examination, "They're all in the same condition. Unless..." he spun around to face Future Twilight, "Have there been any ponies wearing gas masks asking if you're their mommy?"

"No," Future Twilight replied, "nothing like that."

"Good! I was worried there for a minute!"

"Is there a cure, Doctor? If so, how do we cure them?" Future Twilight asked him.

"As of right now... no. There isn't. I'd laugh at you if you said love or friendship, since that's all this place seems to be about."

"We have our moments," Twilight admitted.

"Then how do we cure them?" Future Twilight asked again.

The Doctor examined the half-alive ponies for a few more moments. He placed the Sonic back into his pocket. "We'll have to find the cause of this first. When, where, and how did you find these ponies?"

Future Twilight walked over to a pair of earth ponies. "These two were found five days ago in the alley behind Sugarcube Corner when I was helping Pinkie Pie, who you haven't met, Doctor. I saw them lying there after Pinkie asked me to take out some trash for her." She walked over to a pair of unicorns, "They were found two days ago, lying at the border of the Everfree Forest. I was going to ask Zecora, you don't know her either, if she knew anything about what could have done this to the first two."

Future Twilight told the Doctor and Twilight about the other six ponies, including the most recent two, and added, "The strangest part, is that they're always found in pairs. Any questions?"

Twilight raised her hoof, but the Doctor waved her off. "Now, Ms. Sparkle," he addressed Future Twilight, "has anybody -sorry, any_pony_- seen anything suspicious in this past week?"

"I've asked around, but only one person knows."

"Who?"

"Rainbow Dash," Future Twilight said sadly.

"That's great!" Twilight interjected, "Where do we find her?"

Future Twilight turned around and walked over to a space in the back of the basement that neither Twilight nor the Doctor had noticed earlier. It was separated from the rest of the room by a large white sheet that reminded Twilight of the couple hours that she spent in that Canterlot hospital back in 297. Future Twilight flipped a switch on the wall next to it and the curtain pulled back, revealing two more colorless ponies.

"You can find them here," she stated.

Twilight slowly approached the two separate cots in the extra room. Lying on the closest one was another colorless pegasus mare, mouth and eyes frozen open in shock. It's once multicolored mane and tail were now different shades of grey and there were scars and burns scattered across her body. On the cot next to Rainbow's, a colorless earth pony mare was lying on her side, wearing the same shocked expression.

"Rainbow? Applejack?" Twilight was distraught.

"They were... the last to be found," Future Twilight said, putting her foreleg around Twilight.

Twilight cried into her future self's side, "If this is my future, then I'm going to change it!"

The Doctor, who had been silent for a long time, spoke up, "You might not be able to. This point in time is- wait." He looked around the room briefly. "Are there any windows down here?"

"No," Future Twilight said, moving away from her past self.

"Then why is there a draft?"

The three of them turned to the stairs and looked upwards. The door was hanging open, and they looked just in time to get a glimpse of a small piece of black cloth disappear from the doorway.

The Doctor raced up the stairs. "Come on you two!" he called back.

Both Twilights ran up the stairs after the Doctor. They ran through the main room and out the front door. The Doctor stared around, watching the clusters of ponies in their Nightmare Night costumes.

"Now that's not fair," he complained.

**Gaia; Equestria; Ponyville; _=Exact Location Unconfirmed=_; 1026 C.E.**

First the unicorn that couldn't mind her own business, but now the Doctor? The cloaked figure paced back and forth, occasionally glancing towards a large fireplace within the room. The fire crackled and sparked a few times.

"Yes, Master," the figure gazed upon the fire, "I shall remove them."

The fire sputtered as if it was laughing before it sparked and flared again.

"I know that. I'll use her uncertainties against her, and I'll do the same for the... Doctor," he spat the name out.

The fire crackled in the hearth.

The cloaked figure bowed, "Of course, Master. It shall be done." He turned and left the room quickly, there were plans to be carried out._  
_


	3. Genetics and Technological Bloodhounds

_A/N: Yay! I got this done fairly quickly. Onward with the Whooves!_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**  
_

_**Genetics and Technological Bloodhounds**_

**Gaia; Equestria; Ponyville; Twilight's Library; 1026 C.E.**

The Doctor stood at the window, watching the crowds of ponies, young and old, go from house to house.

"Nightmare Night's in full swing," Twilight said.

"Yeah," the Doctor said quietly, "so it is."

"Can you track him... it?" Twilight asked.

"No. There wasn't time."

Future Twilight approached the Doctor, "You're waiting, right?"

"Death. Another death. That's all we wait for, now."

Twilight sighed, "Can't we just… look for it?"

"It's not that simple," the Doctor spun around, "I need something more personal to it."

Future Twilight thought for a moment, "He's right. We _do_ need something more personal. Skin, or hair if it has it," she thought a little longer, "If we could get that to the TARDIS computer… then we could place it through the mainframe and try to find it! First, we'd have to narrow down the times of movement and where it's been..."

The Doctor realized where this was going, "... and then we just look at the place with the most overlaid genetic memory and bang."

"Instant tracking device," Future Twilight finished.

"Exactly!" the Doctor shouted, "Ms. Sparkle I could kiss you right now!"

"Please don't, Doctor," Twilight said.

Future Twilight nodded, "Yeah, I'm with me."

"Now is not the time and place."

Future Twilight went over to the Doctor and whispered into his ear, "Especially time, Time Lord." She turned and winked at him as she headed back towards the lab.

"What'd she, or I, say?" Twilight was smiling sweetly. "Whatever it was made you blush."

The Doctor held a hoof up to his cheek and it felt warm. "Well," his voice came out a little hoarse before he cleared his throat, "I- I guess it did."

Twilight giggled and walked toward the basement door, "I'll see what I'm up to." Twilight approached the door, but it was instantly thrown open by her future self. "What?! Did something happen?!"

Future Twilight ignored her and ran up to the Doctor, "Where did you park the TARDIS?"

The Doctor answered, "On the other side of the hill that we met you on. Why?"

Future Twilight simply held up a small scrap of black fabric in reply.

The Doctor's eyes widened as he registered what he was looking at. He shouted to Twilight, "Come along Ms. Sparkle! Quickly!" He ran out of the Library at top speed, Future Twilight and Twilight right behind him.

**Gaia; Equestria; Ponyville; TARDIS; 1026 C.E.**

The Doctor and Future Twilight darted through the doors of the TARDIS and galloped up to the central control panels. Twilight, breathing heavily, joined them a few seconds later.

"What... are we... doing," she huffed.

"We're goin' huntin,'" the Doctor said in his best Western accent.

Future Twilight placed the bit of fabric on a clear space on the controls. The Doctor then started up the monitor while Future Twilight began pulling a few levers and flipping some switches.

Twilight didn't want to interrupt them and decided to stand watch outside the TARDIS. She could hear the occasional sparking machinery and the Doctor shouting: "Come on!" every few minutes.

"This is ridiculous," she said to herself, "I sign up to see the stars and travel across the universe, but I can't even get out of Ponyville, much less Equestria." _This is pathetic!_ she thought.

In her silent rage, she didn't see the cloaked figure approach her from behind.

"Are you angry?" Twilight heard a voice hiss behind her.

She was too caught up mentally complaining to notice and began to respond, "Yes, very much s-" She stopped mid-sentence and turned around.

"Anger is a powerful thing," the creature hissed.

The last thing Twilight remembered was seeing a pair of fangs coming down towards her.

**Back Inside the TARDIS...**

Back inside the TARDIS, the Doctor and Future Twilight were working tirelessly to track down the mysterious figure.

"Pull down that lever there!" the Doctor ordered.

Future Twilight ran up to it and did so. "Got it!"

The Doctor flipped more switches and then ran back to the monitor. "Come on!" he urged, "Give us a path!"

The screen quickly raised a small three-dimensional map of Ponyville, and a red dotted line began forming in the street. It moved slowly before Future Twilight pointed, "There where the first two were found." The line continued on. "There's the second... the third." The line moved faster now, catching up towards the present. "... there's where we were tonight." The line reached the library and entered and exited quickly. It kept going and it came up to a glowing blue dot.

The TARDIS.

"It's outside!" the Doctor was ecstatic. "Come on!"

They burst through the doors and looked around, but there was nothing there.

"Damn it!" the Doctor shouted, "It's gone!"

Future Twilight looked around searching the area. "Doctor... it didn't leave empty handed."

"What do you mean?"

Future Twilight's expression was grave, "I'm gone."

**Gaia; Equestria; Ponyville; _=Exact Location Unconfirmed=_; 1026 C.E.**

_"... was a simple catch..."_

_"... of course, Master..."_

Twilight opened her eyes groggily and groaned. Everything was a blur to her at the moment. She tried to rub the drowsiness from her eyes, but found that her legs were tied down.

"She's awake," Twilight heard somepony say.

"Wha..." Twilight shook her head, "... what's going on? Is that you, Doctor?"

"He's gone," the voice answered. "Or at least... you are."

Twilight's vision cleared and revealed a cloaked figure silhouetted in front of a roaring fire. "Who- who are you."

"Your worst nightmare." The figure turned and grinned, revealing a red, scaly, dragon-like face, and rows upon rows of teeth, ground to a point that gleamed sparkling white in the light of the fire. Twilight gasped and the figure turned back to stare at the fire.

Twilight struggled against her bonds, but to no avail. "What do you want with me?!"

"Not you. It's the Doctor my Master wants. You're simply bait," the creature laughed. "My Master will let me eat you, and your future self, when the Doctor gets here. Your raw energy is exceptionally rare for a pony. Even your Princesses don't have _that_ much power combined. That's why two of you will make me, and my Master, unstoppable."

The fire in front of him crackled loudly.

"Yes, Master," he answered the fire, "I understand."

"Who are you talking to?" Twilight asked, trying to sound as calm as possible while she gained enough power to get out of her binding.

"My Master. He lives within rage. He finds that fire works wonders for his abilities."

"That's... interesting." Twilight's horn glowed softly and she focused her energy on the ropes. She felt her magic grasp them and began to pull at them. She let out a small cry of pain as the ropes tightened around her legs.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," the creature turned and walked towards her, "those ropes are made of dark power, so it may be a _tad_ difficult getting out." He came and leaned over so that they were face to snout. "My Master is a very generous one. I don't suggest trying his patience."

Twilight spat in his face and screamed, "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE! THE DOCTOR WILL-"

He blinked the saliva out of his eyes, and in one swift movement, tore off a bit of his cloak, and deftly tied it around Twilight's mouth. Cutting off her scream and muffling any more to come.

"He will what?" he said in mock sadness, "I can't hear you." He decided to slap her across the face and Twilight went limp.

The fire cracked loudly, snapping the creature out of his taunt. It flared a few times and the creature responded, "I'm sorry if that was a little excessive. She just wouldn't shut up."

* * *

_A/N: I hated/loved the Twilight/Creature conversation. Though, I did hate using physical violence upon tied and gagged Twilight. :(_


	4. Within the Fire and Flames

_A/N: Stayed up half the night working on this. I was just too excited to stop writing! *collapses and starts snoring*_

* * *

**_Chapter_**_ **3**_

**_Within the Fire and Flames_**

**Gaia; Equestria; Ponyville; TARDIS; 1026 C.E.**

"Quickly, Doctor! We have to save her... er, me!" Future Twilight shouted.

"Then let's go!"

The red tracking line had stopped a few minutes ago on the outskirts of the town. Future Twilight had identified it as the main building that any visiting dignitaries would have stayed in if visiting the village. According to her, it had been abandoned for nearly two decades because of severe structural damage that occurred shortly before its abandonment.

"Doctor, are you sure you can land without hurting anyone."

"Yes, of course! It's easy," he replied.

Future Twilight rolled her eyes and thought, _Same cockiness._

"Help me out, here!"

Future Twilight ran from control to control, pulling several levers and pressing different buttons. "Coordinates set."

"How did you-? Never mind. Now you need to-"

Future Twilight flipped a few switches and the TARDIS started shuddering.

_VVRROOMMP! VVRROOMMP! VVRROOM-_

The Doctor reached the controls and shut the TARDIS off. "I was going to say that you need to tell me why you're _not_ telling me anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you so worried. Usually, when I meet people from the future that have dealt with past problems, they're calm and know exactly what they're doing. They know that everything's going to be fine... but you don't." The Doctor examined Future Twilight, "You really don't know. Don't you?"

"No, I don't." Future Twilight said at last, "I only remember landing here, with you, and meeting _my_ future self. The rest is just one big blank!"

"Just checking. Now," the Doctor started the TARDIS back up, "How did you start the TARDIS?" the Doctor demanded an explanation.

"Spoilers," Future Twilight teased.

"Right."

The controls sparked and fizzed loudly. The Doctor went to them and held down a lever before letting go and gripping the handrail. Future Twilight did the same.

"Allons-y!" the Doctor cheered.

**Gaia; Equestria; Ponyville; Abandoned Dignitary Guesthouse; 1026 C.E.**

The fire sputtered and cracked in the hearth.

The creature raised his head and said, "I sense it, too. They are coming."

The fire flared and burned brighter.

"Yes, Master. I shall begin the transfer." The creature hurried over to the unconscious Twilight and dragged her towards the center of the room.

As Twilight's body neared the fire, the fire burned more intensely and her body began emitting a dim radiance. The creature saw this and began to draw an arrow and a circle, out of the burned wood, on the wooden floor, pointing to the fire. He drew a symbol representing fire, he sprinkled some ashes at it's base, and finally, Twilight's cutie mark.

Anything lighter than a pebble in the room was slowly blowing around, and the steadily increasing _VVRROOMMP_ was becoming more noticeable.

Twilight's body glowed brighter and, very very slowly, her lavender coat began to fade to grey.

_"Excellent!"_ the fire spoke, _"It has begun..."_

**Back on the TARDIS...**

... Future Twilight clutched her forehead and staggered back a few paces, which is quite a harrowing experience in a moving TARDIS.

The Doctor noticed and shouted above the noise, "WHAT'S WRONG?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Future Twilight shouted back.

The TARDIS flew over the town square and narrowly avoided a collision with the town hall. It spun through the air as it approached their destination. The building was coming up fast.

"BRACE YOURSELF!" the Doctor shouted.

Future Twilight did so just in the nick of time. The TARDIS crashed through the walls on the second story of the guesthouse, plowed through a bedroom, ripped through the staircase, and slammed into the first floor dining room. When the smoke cleared, Future Twilight opened the doors.

**Gaia; Equestria; Ponyville; Abandoned Dignitary Guesthouse; 1026 C.E.**

"Nice landing," she said sarcastically.

"No need, *cough*, to be rude!"

The pair rushed through the house and burst into the main parlor. There they saw Twilight, lying still, her colored coat and mane greying over.

Future Twilight ran over and stopped because of a searing pain in her head. She cried out and fell next to her past self, who began to stir.

"Ah, ah, ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you," a gravelly voice echoed through the well sized room. The fire in the hearth glowed a deep red-orange as the flames leapt off the wooden logs. "Raw power has its ups and downs, so no touching!"

"Who's there?" the Doctor demanded. He looked around the room and only found the fire. "By order 165 of the Shadow Proclamation, I order you to show yourself!"

The fire increased in size and strength, and a pair of pitch-black eyes appeared within the red-hot flames.

"Oh, calm yourself, Doctor. Don't break that... annoyingly... clever persona of yours."

The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver with his mouth and aimed it at the fire. After a quick scan, he went cross-eyed looking at the device, but could still see it clearly enough to get a reading.

"That's not possible!" he said in disbelief, "You shouldn't be alive. Your form is unstable, but... you _are_ alive. How?"

"My followers are quite caring. Plus, I have your little pet's aura keeping me company. Ha-ha."

"You shouldn't be doing this! Don't you know what it will do to her?!" The Doctor looked at both Twilights, "To both of them?!"

"Yes, I'm well aware, but I don't care about that," the fire creature dismissed the Doctor.

Future Twilight moved away from her past self and limped toward the Doctor. "What's it going to do to us?"

"He's draining Twilight's magical energy. Enough to put a hole straight through the fabric of space-time."

"But what will it do to me and her?"

"He's going to drain all of her energy, and he's going to use that power to practically delete the two you from existence." The Doctor addressed the fire, "But that sort of mental output would kill you. Wouldn't it?"

"Ms. Sparkle..." the fire said to Future Twilight, as if he was expecting an answer.

"He just might succeed," Future Twilight said.

The Doctor just stared at her.

"That power may be unstable, but he can use the controllable bit of the magical force to anchor his mind to any point in my timeline. That way, he can continue his existence, but with slightly limited abilities."

"But why you?" the Doctor asked, "There are thousands of other ponies and magical creatures. Why Twilight?"

"Spoilers, Doctor." Future Twilight cried out as a searing pain ran through her head.

Twilight, who had been gaining consciousness slowly, focused on her Future self, and she saw a brief tear run down her future cheek.

The sound of a deep intake of breath came from the fire and a glowing mouth suddenly appeared. "Ahhhhhhhhhh. It appears that Ms. Sparkle's back with us. Let the pain commence."

The building shook and the fire's size increased dramatically. The Doctor and Future Twilight staggered back from the fire and and hit the wall. A hot wind began blowing through the room and the pair had to shield their eyes. Twilight, back on the floor, was experiencing the worst of it and would be scarred for a while if she lived through this ordeal.

The fire was now beginning to change shape. Two large arms reached out of the fire and gripped the wooden floorboards, snapping them and shredding them to pieces. A scaly head emerged, followed by two legs and a tail. The creature that now stood within the hall was nearly fifteen feet tall and its horns scraped the ceiling above.

"At last!" the creature boomed, "I shall unleash all of HELL!"

* * *

_A/N: WOW! Chapter 3 and we already have a villainous monstrosity! I'm on FIRE! No pun intended._


	5. The Creation of the Conclusion

_A/N: Sorry for the wait. Got caught up in Writers' Block._

* * *

**_Chapter 4  
_**

**_The Creation of the Conclusion_**

**Gaia; Equestria; Ponyville; Abandoned Dignitary Guesthouse; 1026 C.E.**

The creature standing before the three travelers had the head of a dragon, the body of a lion, the tail of a snake, the hind legs of a wolf, and the arms and hands of a human being, but with clawed finger and toenails. It's scaly body rippled in the dim firelight, and its claws scraped against the wooden floorboards. The creature grinned wickedly, revealing dozens of razor sharp teeth.

"You have failed, Doctor," the voice of the creature was harsh, cold, and sent chills down everypony's spines, "I shall win _this_ time!"

The Doctor shouted, "Stop this, now!"

"Why should I? I'm enjoying this too much!"

"I'll-"

"Stop me?" the creature feigned fright. "I don't think that you would risk your apprentice."

The creature that only Twilight had encountered jumped down from the ceiling, grabbed Twilight's head, and exposed her neck. The new creature took it's own pointed claws and placed them on her neck.

"Don't listen to him!" Twilight screamed, "Just sto-"

The first creature clamped the struggling Twilight's mouth shut, preventing any further comments.

"Now, what'll it be, Doctor?" the mixed creature asked, "Me... or the girl?"

The Doctor looked between the two of them. He had to choose. Save Twilight or a stop future enemy at Twilight's expense.

"What is your name?"

Everypony turned to Future Twilight.

"What?" the creature asked her.

"What is your name?"

"What a ridiculous question for someone who knows, already!" he laughed.

Future Twilight wasn't fazed, "I want them to know."

The creature sighed dramatically, "If you must know. It is... The Hate."

"Whose hate?" the Doctor asked.

"It's those pesky spoilers Doctor," the Hate chided playfully, "always getting in the way."

The Hate grinned wickedly while both Twilights cried out in pain.

"It seems that I've reached full power." the Hate turned to Twilight, "Thank you Miss Sparkle. You've been a great help."

Twilight lost consciousness immediately after hearing that.

Future Twilight clutched her forehead again and sat down.

"What's... going on... ungh... Doctor?" she said between small bursts of head pains.

The floor began to shake violently and bits of plaster and wood fell off of the already decrepit ceiling and walls. The floorboards shuddered and creaked loudly, some even snapped like twigs.

At first, a slight wind started in the room and picked up small papers and dust. Then, it grew stronger, pulling plaster and wood into a swirling vortex that surrounded Twilight, the Hate, and the third creature. The Doctor tried to get through, but the wall of dust and debris prevented him from doing so.

That's when a small patch of floor within the vortex was sucked into the ground and the portal appeared.

The portal looked similar to the inside of the time vortex, and melded between shades of red and blue, sometimes mixing together to form varying degrees of purple. Streaks of lightning shot out of the portal and mixed in with the dust vortex surrounding the creatures and Twilight.

"I SHALL END HER, DOCTOR!" the Hate bellowed, his voice cutting through the noise of the vortex, "AND I SHALL MAKE YOU SUFFER! I WILL MAKE YOU _ALL_ SUFFER!"

The room was shaking under the amount of supernatural force battering the building. The portal began increasing in diameter and the Hate's accomplice began pushing the unconscious Twilight toward its ever growing edge. A large, upholstered chair was picked up and thrown against the wall, relatively close to Future Twilight and the Doctor.

"Twilight!" Future Twilight shouted. Her head began to hurt more and more as Twilight got closer to the portal. "If you can hear me, help us! You can still stop him! You can still win! Remember Applejack! Remember Rainbow! If you don't stop him now, he'll hurt everypony else you care about! Please, wake up!" Future Twilight began to feel her own consciousness slipping away. "Help us..." she trailed off, "please..." and she was out.

The Doctor put some figures together in his mind and he understood.

"Twilight! Twilight, can you hear me?!" he yelled, "If you can, listen! You _do_ have the power to help us!"

Through a haze of confusion, Twilight's eyes opened slowly. The roaring wind and cracks of thunder were little more than that of a gentle breeze and twigs cracking under a hoof. She blinked a few times and noticed that she was being edged towards the portal by the dragon-like minion. She craned her neck to look up at the multi-formed creature, who was shouting something at the Doctor, but it was muffled from her current dizziness and the storm.

That's when she heard the voice.

_"Save them, Twilight. Save the Doctor and your friends. Save everypony you care about, everyone you know. Help save me."_

It was unfamiliar to her, but she could tell that it was a stallion's voice. It had a soothing quality that made it so trusting and caring.

"Who are you?" she said. She doubted that anypony would hear her over the noise, but she still said it in a whisper.

_"A friend,"_ it answered back, _"a true friend."_

"How are you talking to me," she whispered.

The voice suddenly became serious, _"There isn't time to explain, but you have to hurry. You have to listen to my precise instructions."_

"Alright," Twilight complied.

On the outside of the vortex, the Doctor watched Twilight's eyelids scrunch up in concentration.

_I think she's got it,_ he thought.

The room was engulfed in a bright light and every creature in the room turned towards Twilight. Even Future Twilight snapped back into consciousness immediately. Twilight was floating within the center of the vortex, a few feet above the gaping mouth of the portal, and her eyes were glowing a pure white.

"What?!" the Hate shouted, "What are you doing?!"

Twilight's body turned in his direction and her voice cut through the torrent of noises, "I'm defeating you." Her voice was layered with incredible power and echoed around the room. Future Twilight looked at her past self in awe.

"I remember this!" she said quietly.

The Hate tried to grab Twilight, but was forced back by a wave of energy emanating from Twilight's body.

"You must pay for your actions," she said. "Now meet your fate!"

The Hate appeared to be grabbed by invisible bonds and was being pulled into the portal, quickly. The minion creature screamed in terror as his own body was grabbed and thrown into the mouth of it. The Hate struggled, but was overpowered as Twilight's immense magic gave a final tug, and he fell in.

The Hate cried out, "You will DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" and then he vanished.

The winds began to slow down enough for the Doctor to close the distance between him and Twilight, but the portal still blocked his way even though it began to shrink gradually.

"You can stop," he said, louder than a normal tone. The wind may have been dying down, but it was still making an audible noise.

Twilight's eyes began to dim slowly, "Not yet. I still have something to do." Twilight's eyes returned to normal and she looked between Future Twilight and the Doctor.

"I hope you find me, Doctor..." she smiled.

And she began to fall towards the portal.

* * *

_A/N: Holy Words That I'm Not Allowed To Say, Batman! What an eventful chapter! Now I leave you all on a cliffhanger. Until the next chapter..._


	6. Lost and Soon to be Found

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Lost and Soon to be Found_**

**Gaia; Equestria; Ponyville; Abandoned Dignitary Guesthouse; 1026 C.E.**

Twilight began to fall towards the closing portal.

"Twilight!" the Doctor shouted. He ran forward as fast as he could, the still present winds slowing him slightly. He leapt over the opening of the portal and was just able to catch her hooves in his and he landed on the opposite side. The portal slowed its closing and stopped with only four feet to go, Twilight being pulled inwards with the Doctor struggling to pull her out.

"Doctor, stop!" Twilight said, "I have to close it!"

"We'll find another way!" he shouted.

"There isn't another way," Twilight sighed.

The Doctor was now having trouble on keeping Twilight out of the portal and was beginning to be pulled in by its relentless vacuum. "This is going to erase you from history! You'll never exist!"

Twilight lowered her head, "It's something I'll have to do to save my friends." A small stream of tears began to slide down Twilight's face. Twilight leaned closer and whispered into the Doctor's ear, "Don't forget me, Doctor," and she let go.

"NO!" the Doctor screamed. He watched as Twilight was quickly pulled towards the portal and fell through.

The portal sparked with electricity and collapsed in on itself, disappearing. All that was left was a large patch of earth in its place. The Doctor immediately jumped to his feet and began digging frantically.

"No no no no no!" he pleaded. He began to slow his digging, realizing that the task was futile. He sat there in silence for a few minutes, staring at the ground. "Gone," he said to himself, "She's gone." The Doctor lifted his head up, and looked at the ceiling (which was surprisingly still intact). "ONE!" he screamed into the air, "Give me one time!" He closed his eyes and hung his head. "Just one."

The silence was suddenly interrupted, "Doctor?"

His eyes opened slowly. "Yes?"

Future Twilight came up behind him, "What happened to my past self?"

"Simple, Ms. Sparkle. Young Twilight fell through a forced crack in time and space, creating a moment where everything done could be undone. Anything could be erased." The Doctor stared at the open ground again.

"So... I'm gone?" she asked.

"Yes. You're gone. After you fell through, you were deleted from existence."

Future Twilight abruptly laughed.

"What's so funny?" the Doctor wondered.

"For somepony with a brain like yours, you have surprisingly bad perception."

The Doctor gave her a confused look. He stared at Future Twilight for a few more moments.

Then it hit him.

The Doctor jumped to his hooves, excited and overjoyed. "You're-! That means-!"

"Go, Doctor," Future Twilight smiled, "Find me."

The Doctor ran out of the room at top speed and burst through the TARDIS doors. He ran around the controls and began flipping levers, pressing buttons, and spinning switches. He was about to head off, but he realized that he was missing something. He hopped out and approached Future Twilight.

"Can I have some-"

Future Twilight held out a strand of her mane to the Doctor.

The Doctor grinned, "You _are_ good."

Future Twilight grinned back, "Go on, Doctor."

He ran back to the TARDIS and placed the hair on the console. "Ms. Sparkle, the Doctor will be with you shortly!"

_VVRROOMMP! VVRROOMMP! VVRROOMMP! VVRROOMMP!_

Future Twilight leaned against the doorway and watched the TARDIS fade away. "Run, you smart stallion," she said to herself, "run and find me." Future Twilight left the guesthouse and started back to her library. The night had now begun to give way to the early morning and she walked through the town, the streets abandoned, everypony busy resting from the horrors, and joys, of Nightmare Night.

**Gaia; Equestria; Ponyville; Twilight's Library; 1026 C.E.**

Future Twilight entered the Library's main room and just looked around, appreciating everything with new perspective. She stood around for a while longer before she heard voices in the basement. She smiled widely and ran to the door. When she threw it open, she saw everypony that had been affected by the creature to be up and about.

"He did it, again," she breathed, "he did it."

"Twilight?!"

Future Twilight looked in the direction of the voice and was confronted by Rainbow Dash.

"What's going on?" Rainbow asked.

"And what are we doin' in your basement?" Applejack questioned.

Future Twilight just wrapped both of them up in a hug. "The Doctor _really_ did it."

"Wait?! The Doctor was here?!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Yeah. He was."

About an hour later, Future Twilight, Rainbow, and Applejack were able to get everypony who had been affected back to their homes safely. They all eventually came up with reasonable explanations as to what everypony was doing in the library basement. The three friend figured that excessive candy consumption was much more believable than being half-dead because of a dragon creature whose main goal was evil and destruction. They returned to the library, but found that somepony had gotten there first.

"Good morning, ladies." A unicorn stallion with a tan coat, a black mane, and a cutie mark that consisted of a screwdriver and a set of pliers in front of a sound wave sat in the far corner of the library, reading intently. He looked up from his book and asked, "How's life?"

Rainbow groaned, "Why are you here?"

The stallion feigned shock, "Such disrespect for somepony who's saved your lives. On more than one occasion."

"Just tell us what you want," Future Twilight demanded, "You're starting to sound like Discord... again."

"I saw the lightning over the Guesthouse and figured that the Doctor was here. Simple as that."

"Why?" AJ questioned, "Do ya need to see the Doc?"

"No. I just need to know what happened tonight," the stallion's expression became grave.

"It was the Hate," Future Twilight told him.

"The first battle?"

"Can't be a battle if your going to lose, anyway."

"Alright," the stallion breathed, "I needed that information." He held his left foreleg up, revealing a vortex manipulator.

"Tell my brother and Cadence I said 'Hi'," Future Twilight told the stallion.

He smiled, "Can do, friend." The stallion pressed a few buttons on the manipulator and disappeared.

"And tell them I'm sorry." Future Twilight sighed and turned back to Rainbow and AJ. "Who wants to-"

A sudden flash of light made them look over. The stallion was back, and holding a scrap of paper.

"It looks like you made it," he let the scrap float to the floor before disappearing again.

Future Twilight walked over to the paper, picked it up, and read it.

_'19,15,65,5,42,67,14,25; 3,27,65,5! 19,15,65,5,42,67,14,25; 3;27;65;5!'_

Below the numbers, there was a translation written in ink: 'Somepony came! Somepony came!' Below that, there was: 'It looks like you've just met him, friend.'

_**=All Information**** Unknown=**_

Twilight opened her eyes slowly, wondering why she had them closed in the first place. She shook of her grogginess and looked around. She seemed to be in some kind of room. At least she assumed this, since there was very little light and the space was mostly covered in shadow. When she listened closely, she heard somepony sobbing. Quietly, but sobbing. Twilight got to her hooves slowly and called out.

"Is anypony there?"

The sobbing quieted and a pair of dull grey eyes peered out of the gloom. Twilight saw the way that the pupils watched her and knew that the mysterious creature was afraid of her.

"Don't worry," Twilight said in a soothing tone, "I won't hurt you."

"No, you won't," the creature spoke. It sounded like a stallion to Twilight, and its voice quavered, "But they will."

"Who?" Twilight asked.

"Just stay out of the shadows," the stallion said, "Stay away from them!"

* * *

_A/N: The second episode is done! On to the third!_

_Coming soon..._

The Whooves Collection Ep.3: Crystal Shadows


End file.
